My Ohana
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Who would have thought that baby-sitting her niece would be just what Samantha needed to realize she had the best family there was. Sister fic. One shot.


**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Samantha and Kaitlyn belong to me.**

My Ohana

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked for the millionth time in the last ten minutes as he glanced anxiously at his daughter.

"Sam, I've taken out a whole nests of vampires, I think I can handle watching my niece for a couple of hours," I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, it's like in the female D.N.A. or something, right?" Dean questioned playfully shoving my shoulder. I responded by punching him in the stomach and he immediately bent over with a painful grunt.

"Maybe she'll teach Kait how to do that," Adam commented trying to hide the smirk that played on his lips.

"Don't you dare, Sparky, she's still too young for that," Sam warned.

"Yeah, yeah," I pushed them out the door. "You go kill the fuglies, I've got the kid."

"Call for anything!" Sam yelled through the door as I shut in their face.

_Thank God_, I thought to myself. I was starting to think they would never leave. I made my way into the kitchen and popped the top off a beer before slouching down in one of the chairs. Kaitlyn was sitting in the living room quietly watching a Disney movie. This won't be hard at all, I assured myself letting the cool liquid slide down my throat. I had finished the news and was halfway through the comics when I thought I heard a noise; placing the paper back on the table I got up to investigate.

I only made it a couple of steps before realizing the noise was Kaitlyn trying to hide her tears as the credits from the movie scrolled through on the screen.

"Hey, Kaitie-bean, want to watch another one?" I asked thinking she was upset the movie was over.

"Aunt Sammi," she sniffled using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped. "Why don't I have a mom?"

I stood there for a few minutes finding it difficult to form any words at all as she stared up at me with sad expectant eyes. I sat down next to her on the couch before pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her. "What makes you ask that, sweetheart?"

"I can't ask daddy, it makes him too sad," she replied with a look of maturity that I wish she didn't have at six years old.

"You do have a mom, honey, but the angels called her home much earlier than we could have ever expected," I tried to explain but she only seemed to tear up more. "Shh…don't cry, baby, you'll see her again someday."

"B-b-but what if she doesn't remember me?" she asked more tears filling the corners of her eyes.

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces for the little girl that was sitting on my lap. "Your mom could never forget those beautiful hazel eyes," I assured her rubbing my thumb across her puffy cheeks.

She was silent for a few minutes playing with one of the buttons on my jacket when she spoke up again. "Aunt Sammi, daddy says I'll grow up ok without my mom 'cause you're all grown up and you don't have a mommy either."

I thought back to all the nights I cried myself to sleep in the arms of my eldest brother, Dean, for that very reason. It was hard growing up in a family with all men but they did their very best to make sure I wouldn't miss out on anything and I loved them for it everyday. Of course, it also meant I didn't play with things like dolls and I would rather spend all day working on the Impala than in a beauty salon.

"What happened to her?" Kaitlyn questioned breaking me out of my memories.

"She died a long time ago," I answered remembering the horrible night my father told me what actually happened to her all those years ago. _Pinned to the ceiling_, always stood out in my mind and haunted my dreams but I always felt safe with my father around.

"What about your daddy?"

"What about him?" I questioned unsure of what she was asking.

"Can you tell me about him?" she turned in my lap and started playing with the charm on my necklace. "Daddy says they didn't get along all the time."

"No, no they didn't," I laughed thinking about the many fights they had gotten in over the years. "But he was my rock. He was the kind of man that you could run to and feel safe. He was a man of his word, and when he said forever you knew that it was true. Even in the worst of storms, he was the anchor in our world. Your grandpa was someone who would do anything for the ones he loved."

I trailed off and had to blink back a few tears that threatened to fall as I talked about the man we had lost a few years back. Kaitlyn reached her small hands up and grabbed each side of my face pushing my cheeks together.

"Now you're a duck," she stated keeping her hand in place. "And ducks aren't sad."

How Sam had such an amazing child was beyond me but I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, but ducks eat lunch, right?"

"Pie!" she exclaimed excitedly bouncing up and down on my lap. Leave it to Dean to teach her that pie was its own food group.

"Lunch first," I argued getting up with her in my arms and walking back into the kitchen where I deposited her on one of the chairs.

"Pie," she repeated.

"Lunch."

"Pie."

"Lunch!"

"Pie!"

"Fine," I huffed grabbing the apple pie from the stove and cutting a small piece. I mean isn't it the aunt's job to spoil their niece?

"Yay!" She squealed clapping her hands together. "Aunt Sammi?"

"What?" I almost whined scared of what she was going to ask next.

"How come you and daddy have the same name? Uncle De says it's 'cause grandpa couldn't remember," she said before shoveling an apple into her mouth making her look like a chipmunk.

"Small bites," I warned not wanting her to choke. "Daddy and I do have different names. His full name is Samuel after our grandfather and mine is Samantha after our grandmother on our dad's side. Kids used to tease us all the time when we were in school so instead of both being the new 'Sam' in school daddy and Uncle Dean started calling me Sparky and the nickname just kind of stuck."

"What about Uncle Adam? He didn't call you Sparky?"

"Uncle Adam lived somewhere else," I replied sitting down and picking up the comics I had set down earlier.

"Where?" she pressed shoveling the pie in her mouth making her look like a mini-Dean.

"That's something to ask your dad, kid," I said not wanting to explain to a six year old that my father wasn't a monk and that Adam was our half brother.

There was a knock at the front door and though I knew that if something evil wanted in they wouldn't knock I still grabbed the knife I had stashed in my boot before answering it.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Bobby questioned giving me a disapproving look when he saw the small knife in my hand.

"Thought I would shave your beard and make you look presentable," I teased as I led him into the kitchen where Kaitlyn was standing in front of the stove and eating the pie right out of the tin.

"We're sure she's Sam's, right?" Bobby chuckled.

"Uncle Bobby!" Kaitlyn squealed in delight as she dropped her fork and tackled him with a hug resulting in a small 'oomph' from the old hunter.

"Alright, Kaitie-bean, let go of Uncle Bobby's legs and go play with your toys in your room."

She gave one more tight squeeze to his legs before running up the stairs to her room where I could hear toy after toy being pulled out of her toy box and being thrown on the floor.

"So, where are the boys?" Bobby asked walking over to the counter and helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"The next town over taking care of an angry spirit," I replied sitting back down at the small table.

"And it took all three of them?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "they said something about this one being extra vengeful and wanted someone to keep lookout as they dug the grave." I looked up to the clock above the table. "They should be back in about twenty minutes or so."

"And they left _you_ with the little one?" He raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Why does everyone think I'm the worst person for the job?" I asked a little more than aggravated. Well, my answer was glass breaking from upstairs. Bobby and I each exchanged a look of concern before dashing up the stairs and into Kaitlyn's room. We found her standing at her window sill with the glass sprayed around her feet.

"Kaitlyn! What are you doing?" I yelled when I saw she had a bat in her hand.

"I couldn't get the window open," she answered and though her back was to me I saw her shoulders shaking as tears wracked through her.

"Why didn't you just ask me to open it?" I asked in an exasperated tone when we heard the rumble of the Impala coming down the road.

"I'll go head off the cavalry," Bobby sighed and headed back down the stairs.

"Kaitlyn, I asked you a question," I said lightly grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around so I could see her face.

"I wanted to see mommy."

"What?" I questioned softly crouching down in front of her.

"Ohana," she replied softly.

"What?" I repeated feeling completely lost.

"Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. Mommy left me behind!" She cried throwing her arms around my neck as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Here," I sat her down on the bed and took my necklace off before putting it around her neck. "Anytime you wish your mom was around I want you to look at this and remember that no matter where you go or what you do, she'll always be watching over you. She loved you more than anything in the world and she would want you to stay here to be with daddy."

"It's pretty," she sniffled playing with the charm between her fingers.

"Yes it is."

"Thank you, Aunt Sammi," she hugged me again before we heard the stampede of boots on the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" Sam questioned motioning to the broken glass on the floor before scooping Kaitlyn up in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she played with his ever growing long hair.

We left Sam and Kait in her room as the rest of us went back down to the kitchen.

"Was she wearing mom's necklace?" Dean asked me quietly as Adam pulled out a beer for everyone. "I thought you never took that thing off."

"She needed it more," I gave him a half smile and he threw his arm around my shoulders knowing how hard it was for me to part with it.

Sam and Kaitlyn joined us after a few minutes and she pulled Adam down to her level before dramatically re-telling every little detail that happened in the movie she watched while they were gone. We tried not to laugh as he nodded and gasped along with whatever she was saying. I watched as Bobby and Sam talked about some research Bobby needed help with and as Dean sipped on his beer taking it all in.

We might not be a normal family and we may not meet the standards of this world but this was my family, my ohana, and I wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
